Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)
, TCG Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) |developer=Intelligent Systems |publisher=Nintendo |release=JPJune 25, 2015 |director = Daisuke Izuka |producer = Ryota Kawade}}Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) is a trading card game that features a number of characters from various Fire Emblem games and crossovers, such as Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and Fire Emblem Warriors. Cipher is developed and published in-house by Intelligent Systems. Unlike the previous card game, Cipher has character cards only, with items, skills, and location cards non-existent. It was released by Nintendo on June 25, 2015 alongside Fire Emblem Fates in Japan. Rules In Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher), two players go in a turn-based battle between their Main Characters that are set aside from the Deck. By selecting one card that meets the conditions at the start of the game from within the deck built with at least 50 cards (with no upper limit of cards you may have, save for having more than 4 copies of the same card), they each attempt to defeat the opponent's main character by destroying one of the five "Orbs" serving as their life, and winning when there aren't any more orbs. Like in the series, there is the concept of a leveling a character, and is done so through "level up" or "Class Change" by stacking cards with the same name on top of a character you control and paying the cost. Said costs come in the forms of bonds, which are set aside from the field and placed in the "bond area", and also act as a separate system for using skills. Featured Games *The first series features characters from Shadow Dragon and Awakening. *The second series features characters exclusively from Fates. *The third series features characters from Path of Radiance and Fates: Revelation *The fourth series features characters from Awakening, Mystery of the Emblem, and Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. *The fifth series features characters from Radiant Dawn and The Binding Blade. *The sixth series features characters from Fates: Revelation and Genealogy of the Holy War. *The seventh series features characters from Fates: Revelation and The Blazing Blade. *The eighth series features characters from Awakening and Genealogy of the Holy War. *The ninth series features characters from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi, and the Tellius Series. *The tenth series features characters from Thracia 776, Fates, and Heroes *The eleventh series features characters from Sacred Stones, Warriors, and'' Echoes: Shadows of Valentia''. *The twelfth series features characters from the Tellius Series, Awakening, and Genealogy of the Holy War. *The thirteenth series features characters from The Blazing Blade, Shadow Dragon, and Heroes. *The fourteenth series features characters from Awakening, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Fates: Birthright, and the Tellius Series. *The fifteenth series features characters from New Mystery of the Emblem, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Fates: Conquest, and the Jugdral Series. *The sixteenth series features characters from The Binding Blade, Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Radiant Dawn, and Heroes. *The seventeenth series features characters from ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'', ''Gaiden'', Three Houses, and all previously featured titles except for Warriors . *The eighteenth series features characters from ''Three Houses'', Awakening, Sacred Stones, and Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. *The nineteenth series features characters from Three Houses and Genealogy of the Holy War. *The twentieth series features characters from Fates and the Tellius Series. *The twenty-first series features characters from Three Houses, the Elibe Series and Heroes. Card Characteristics Card Number Each card is identified by a number which can be seen at the bottom left corner of the card: :Example: P01-010PR, B01-003HN, S01-001ST. *The first character indicates the card type, including Promotional (P), Starter Deck (S) and Booster Series (B). *The next two digits indicate which series the card belongs to. *The next three digits indicate the order of the card in the series. *The last characters vary depending on the card type: **Promotional cards are indicated with PR. **Starter Deck cards are indicated with ST. **Booster Set cards are indicated with the rarity of the card: Normal (N), High Normal (HN), Rare ®, Super Rare (SR) and Hero Rare (HR). R and SR cards also have additional variants, recognized by a plus (+) following the card rarity. Starting with Set 5, each series also contains at least one secret card of +X rarity, which are either special preview prints of cards due for release two sets later, or variants of current cards that may contain an stronger version of a skill. Color Each card from different games is presented with different colors: *Characters from Archanea and Valentia are red. *Characters from Jugdral are yellow. *Characters from Elibe and Magvel are purple, though having different frames each. *Characters from Tellius are green. *Characters from Ylisse are blue. *Characters from Fire Emblem Fates are split into two colors, black for Nohr and white for Hoshido. *Characters from Fódlan are brown. *Characters from Zenith and Warriors are colorless. Affinity Each card has a set of symbols located on the left side of the card, representing the card's affinities: *The first symbol represents the game series, correspond to the card color ( ). *The second symbol represents the gender of the character ( ). *The third symbol represents the weapon type ( ). *The fourth and fifth symbol represent additional affinities of the character ( ). Booster Series Each Series contains 100 different types of cards, with rarities for each card spanning from Normal (N), High Normal (HN), Rare ®, Super Rare (SR) and Hero Rare (HR). There is also the guaranteed R+ in each box and the off chance of having an SR+ instead. Prior to Booster Set 5, R+ and SR+ have a metallic gold or silver border around the edge, and some have a special foil signature of the character's voice actor. Starting from Set 5, they also have alternate arts for each card. * Booster Set 1: Warblade of Heroes (Card List) * Booster Set 2: Soulful Flames of Light and Dark (Card List) * Booster Set 3: Dual Swords of Hope (Card List) * Booster Set 4: Glittering Concert of Illusions (Card List) * Booster Set 5: Beyond Strife (Card List) * Booster Set 6: Storm of the Knights' Shadows (Card List) * Booster Set 7: Rise to Honour (Card List) * Booster Set 8: Life and Death, Crossroads of Fate (Card List) * Booster Set 9: Roaring Echoes (Card List) * Booster Set 10: Crossroads (Card List) * Booster Set 11: Glorious Twinstrike (Card List) * Booster Set 12: Raging Deluge (Card List) * Booster Set 13: Flame, Steel, Thought and Grief (Card List) * Booster Set 14: Eyegazing Future (Card List) * Booster Set 15: The Glimmering World (Card List) * Booster Set 16: O, Courage! O, Soul Aflame! (Card List) * Booster Set 17: The Advance of All Heroes (Card List) * Booster Set 18: Oratorio of Embarkation (Card List) * Booster Set 19: The Holy Flames of Sublime Heaven (Card List) * Booster Set 20: The Guiding Hand of Dawn (Card List) Starter Decks Most Booster Sets come with one Starter Deck, with Sets 1 and 2 bringing two Starter Decks and Sets 7 and 8 not providing any Starter Decks. Each Starter Deck contains 50 cards, with some exclusive cards that can't be found in a booster box. * Starter Deck 1: War of Darkness * Starter Deck 2: Awakening * Starter Deck 3: Birthright * Starter Deck 4: Conquest * Starter Deck 5: Path of Radiance * Starter Deck 6: Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE * Starter Deck 7: Binding Rebellion * Starter Deck 8: Genealogy of the Holy War * Starter Deck 9: Divided Land of Gods * Starter Deck 10: The Blazing Blade * Starter Deck 11: Warriors of Bonds * Starter Deck 12: Three Houses Promotional Cards These cards are split into sets depending on the Booster Series. They can be obtained from local tournaments in the form of a tournament pack, magazines like Nintendo Dream or Nintendo Dengeki or the official Fire Emblem Cipher Guides. :List of Promotional Cards: Card List. See Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher): Promotional Cards Artworks. Artists :See main article: List of Artists in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Gallery File:Cipherpackage.jpg|Package for the Series 1 War of Darkness Starter Deck. File:Cipherpackage2.jpg|Package for the Series 1 Awakening Starter Deck. File:Warblade of Heroes pack.png|Package for Series 1, Warblade of Heroes Booster. File:Cipherpackage3.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Birthright Starter Deck. File:Cipherpackage4.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Conquest Starter Deck. File:Cipher-series2-booster.jpg|Package for the Series 2, Soulful Flame of Light and Dark Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage5.jpg|Package for the Series 3 Path of Radiance Starter Deck. File:DSoHPackage.png|Package for the Series 3 Dual Swords of Hope Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage6.jpg|Package for the Series 4 Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Starter Deck. File:GlitteringConcertofIllusionsPack.jpg|Package for the Series 4 Glittering Concert of Illusions Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage7.png|Package for the Series 5 Binding Rebellion Starter Deck. File:CipherBSPackage.png|Package for the Series 5 Beyond Strife Booster Pack. Cipherpackage8.png|Package for the Series 6 Genealogy of the Holy War Starter Deck StormoftheKnightsShadowsPack.png|Package for the Series 6 Storm of the Knights' Shadows Booster Pack. Booster 7 Pack.png|Package for the Series 7 Rise to Honour Booster Pack. Booster 8 Pack.png|Package for the Series 8 Life and Death, Crossroads of Fate Booster Pack. Cipherpackage9.png|Package for the Series 9 Divided Land of Gods Starter Deck Booster 9 Pack.png|Package for the Series 9 Roaring Echoes Booster Pack Booster Pack 10.png|Package for the Series 10, Crossroads Booster Pack. Booster Pack 11.png|Package for the Series 11, Glorious Twinstrike Booster Pack. Booster Pack 12.png|Package for the Series 12, Raging Deluge Booster Pack CipherStarterPackage10.png|Package for the Series 13 starter deck The Blazing Blade. Cipher Booster Pack 13.png|Package for the Series 13, Flame, Steel, Thought and Grief Booster Pack Cipher Booster Pack 14.png|Package for the Series 14, Eyegazing Future Booster pack. Cipher Booster Pack 15.png|Package for the Series 15, The Glimmering World Booster pack. Cipher Booster Pack 16.png|Package for the Series 16, O, Courage! O, Soul Aflame! Booster pack. CipherStarterPack11.png|Package for the Series 17 Warriors of Bonds Starter Deck. Cipher Booster Pack 17.png|Package for Series 17, The Advance of All Heroes Booster. CipherStarterPack12.png|Package for the Series 18 Three Houses Starter Deck. Cipher Booster Pack 18.png|Package for Series 18, Oratorio of Embarkation Booster Pack. Cipher Booster Pack 19.png|Package for Series 19, The Holy Flames of Sublime Heaven Booster Pack. Cipher Booster Pack 20.png|Package for Series 20, The Guiding Hand of Dawn Booster Pack. External links *Official Website *Section on Serenes Forest *Rules & tutorial Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content